Harry Potter --- Pen & Paper
by ZanDraken
Summary: Harry stellt fest, dass das nächste große Abentuer ein Videospiel ist. Eine Story wo Harry ein neues Spiel starte und auf der Achse von dunklen Plänen sich ein neues Leben baut. Mit an Lehnung an DSA, SR und andere RPGs.


**Harry Potter - Pen & Paper **

**Epilog – Ende des ersten Versuchs**

„Harry du hast Liebes- und Kontrolltränke in deinem Blut, außerdem sind Bindungen auf deinem Kern." sagt Poppy als sie ihm nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts in der Großen Halle untersucht." Sie sind auf Albus, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger kalibriert." „Was? Warum?" „Ganz einfach Harry, so bekommen wir dein Gold. Auch wenn wir entdeckt wurden, wir haben ein falsche Testament und bekomm dein Gold. Jetzt stirbt und wir kaufen uns danach frei." sagte Ron und begann Zauber Richtung von ihm und Poppy zuschleudern.

Zum Schrecken alle Person starb Harry Potter nach dem er Poppy Pomfrey aus dem Weg gestoßen hat und somit vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte. Danach stürzten sich alle auf Ron und Konsorten.

Harry wurde in einem grauen Nebel wach. „Das ist also dass nächste große Abenteuer?" Dann leuchteten die Worte - Game Over - und - Anzeigen des Endergebnisses? - auf. „Was zum Teufel? Ein Videospiel? Ach was. Endergebnis."

Endergebnis

- Harry Potter – the Pen & Paper -

Voldemort besiegt +1000 + 1 Errungenschaft

Siege +1000

Poppy Pomfrey gerettet +100 + 1 Startbonus

Wissen errungen + 25

Betrogen -10000

Kontrolliert -10000

Manipuliert -10000

Freude starben -100000

? -10000

? -10000

Welt Ordnung -100000

Ergebnis -247875

Rang dummes weißes Schaf

„What the Fuck?!" schrie Harry um dann inne zu halten als - Ende oder neues Spiel - aufleuchtete. „Warum denn nicht, ist eine Chance es den Bastarden heimzuzahlen." dachte sich Harry und sagte „Neues Spiel."

- Neues mit Prolog oder ohne? - „Prolog?" - Prolog, Spiel beginnt an siebten Geburtstag des Helden. Es wird somit ermöglicht vor dem Beginn des Spiels Erfahrung und Gegenstände zu sammeln. Ohne Prolog, Spiel Start am elften Geburtstag. - „Mit Prolog, damit habe ich Zeit zu planen und Ausrüstung zu sammeln." Sagte Harry bevor die Welt schwarz wurde.

**Harry Potter - Pen & Paper **

**Generierung – Harry Bausteine**

Als Harry wieder sehen konnte leuchtete - Wähle Spielfigur - auf. „Ok, zeige die möglichen Spielfiguren." Vor ihm erschienen Säulen mit Staturen darauf wobei manche schattenhaft waren und darüber nicht freigeschaltet stand. „Mal sehen was ich zur Auswahl habe." Harry sah sich die erste Figur an und es leuchtete der Typ und die Modifikation dieses Typs auf. - Gryffindor Harry, +25 Mut +25 Kraft -25 Intelligenz -25 Charisma -25 Fingerfertigkeit -25 Intuition - ein Harry mit Muskeln und Harren wie eine Schwarze Löwenmähne war zusehen - Dursley Harry „Weiter!" - Standart Harry - „Nicht viel Auswahl. Also gut. Standart Harry" - Wähle zwei Startboni - „Startboni?" - Startbonus, hat positive Effekt auf den Charakter. Werden im Spielverlauf freigeschaltet. - „Gut, zeige die möglichen Boni." - Seeker: +15 Gewandtheit +15 Fingerfertigkeit - - Pomfreys Geschenk: alle negativen Effekte wie Bindungen, Tränke und Zaubersprüche und ihre Folgen werden entfernt. Gilt nur für Effekte die Vorn Spielstart vorhanden waren. - „Toll kann zwei wählen und gibt nur zwei. Stopp, negative Effekte? ich werde Dumbeldork töten!" schrie Harry. „Ich wähle Seeker und Pomfreys Geschenk als Boni." - Generierung abgeschlossen. Zeige Werte -

Spielfigur:

Typ :

Standart Harry

Werte:

(Werte ändern mit dem Level oder durch Ereignisse im Spiel)

Lebenspunkte (Lp): 100 Lebenspunkteregenerierung 0,25 Lp pro Sekunde

Manapunkte (Mp): 100 Manapunkteregenerierung 0,25 Mp pro Sekunde

Ausdauerpunkte (Au): 100 Ausdauerpunkteregenerierung 0,25 Au pro Sekunde

Eigenschaften:

(Werte ändern mit dem Level oder durch Ereignisse im Spiel)

100 Mut,

100 Klugheit

100 Intuition

100 Charisma

100 Fingerfertigkeit

100 Gewandtheit

, 100 Konstitution

100 Körperkraft

Boni:

Seeker

Pomfreys Geschenk

Fertigkeiten:

(Können erlernt werden, durch Punkte gekaufte werden oder durch Ereignisse im Spiel gewonnen werden)

Parselmund

„Naja, wird schon lustig werden." - Start mit dem Prolog? - „Ja" und alles wurde schwarz.


End file.
